


i found love where it wasn't supposed to be

by malecflowers



Series: Philkas week [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, all the other soulmate ones i saw were super angsty and most didnt go well, i didnt proofread very well, i got tired, i guess, its mostly just assholes in his town, less internalized homophobia, lukas isnt as fucked up as he is in eyewitness, so i thought i would do something ncie and different, sorry if there are any typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecflowers/pseuds/malecflowers
Summary: When you see your soulmate for the first time their initials show up on your wrist. After Lukas meets Philip he tries his hardest to ignore the P.S. that appeared on his wrist. But when he sees the small L.W. marked on Philip’s wrist, he can’t ignore it anymore.philkas week day 2 - soulmates





	

Lukas's wrist was bare. He knew it wasn't a big deal, he was only seventeen anyway. But he still couldn't help feeling a bit left out. Some of his friends already met their soulmates, which meant they had a set of initials marked on their wrists. Lukas tried not to let the fact that he was still alone get to him, he really did.

Lukas's wrist was bare, until one day a transfer student from the city showed up in his history class. Later that day he noticed the mark on his wrist, it was hard to miss, it stood out, deep and black against his pale skin. P.S. it read, and he wondered what it could possibly stand for.  He hadn't listened when the new boy was introduced, but he knew it had to be his initials. There hadn’t been anyone else new in this town in week, and there hadn’t been another new student at the school the entire time Lukas had been going there.

He was worried. If he was right and this new boy was really his soulmate that meant he was gay, and he didn't really want to be gay. When he thought about it he did realize that he was never really attracted to girls, but then again he was never really into any guys either. But it didn't really matter. He could never be gay, no matter who his soulmate was supposed to be, no one would understand. That's the thing about living in such a small town, everyone is really stuck in their ways. So many old traditions and outdated beliefs that shouldn't really be around anymore. And it was useless to fight them because then they just use some lame excuse about family history, or they beat you up. 

So Lukas tried his best to ignore the new boy. But the more he tried to ignore him the harder it got. It seemed like he was everywhere Lukas looked, and it was infuriating. 

Eventually Lukas learned the boy's name, Philip Shea. He also learned he was a foster kid who was living with the town sheriff and her husband, but no one seemed to know why Philip was here. They all had theories, but there were so many different ones that Lukas decided it was better to ignore them all unless they came directly from Philip. 

 

One day, a few weeks after Philip moved to town, they are being separated into pairs to work on a research project in history and, of course, Lukas was paired up with Philip. He felt like the universe was working against him, which it technically was. He knew it was pointless to argue so he just pulled down the sleeves of his hoodie to cover his marked wrist and made his way to the table Philip was sitting at. 

After introducing themselves and deciding on a topic they both went to work reading through the books they’d found in the class on it, and neither boy spoke for the rest of the period. When the class was over Philip gave Lukas a scrap of paper with his phone number on it and told him to text him when he wanted to get together to work on the project. As Lukas reached out to grab the paper he noticed that Philip's sleeve had come up slightly and his wrist was exposed. Lukas stood there frozen, his hand reaching for the piece of paper, but his eyes were fixed on the black ink on Philip's wrist. L.W., it was Lukas's initials. 

Philip looked at Lukas's shocked expression and then followed his eyes down to where he was looking. He panicked and shoved the scrap of paper into Lukas's hand before pulling down his sleeve and rushing out of the room, leaving a shocked Lukas behind.

Lukas wasn't sure what to do. In his mind he'd known that he would find his initials on Philip's wrist, that's how the whole soulmate thing worked, but actually seeing it was still a shock. He realized then that he couldn't ignore this anymore, Philip Shea was his soulmate whether he liked it or not.

So after school he texted Philip his address with a message that read, _ 'hey, it's Lukas. come over and we can get started on this project'. _

 

He hadn't really expected a response, or for Philip to even show up, but he did. Twenty minutes after he sent the text there was a knock at his front door. Lukas opened the door and found Philip there and he couldn't help but notice how good he looked. His hair was swept back and messy, probably from riding his bike all the way there, and his nose and cheeks were red from the cold. And he was wearing a jacket that had to be at least a size too big and it was covered in patches. It looked kind of ridiculous on Philip because it was so big and bulky looking, like something a biker would wear, and Philip didn't look like the kind of person who would wear a jacket like that. He was lean and small and probably the farthest thing from a biker Lukas had ever seen. Still, somehow, he looked so good wearing that jacket.

Lukas was pulled out of his thoughts by Philip's voice, "you going to let me in or are you just going to stare at me all day?" "Right. Sorry," Lukas stepped aside and held the door open for Philip, who quickly made his way inside. "Sorry, it's fucking freezing out there." Philip was talking quickly, like he was nervous about something. Lukas didn't blame him for being nervous, he was utterly terrified himself. Instead of commenting he just nodded before responding. "Yeah it's cool. No one else is home though so the only room with heat right now is my room so..." his voice trailed off as he gestured for Philip to follow him up the stairs leading to his bedroom.

When they got into his room Lukas closed the door behind them to keep the warm air in and tried not to stare too much as Philip took off his jacket and bent over to dig through his bag, which he had set down on Lukas's bed. Lukas sat down in one of the chairs by his desk, feeling relieved that he had remembered to get a chair for Philip before he showed up instead of having to awkwardly carry one up the stairs while Philip was watching. He watched as Philip pulled a notebook and his history textbook out of his bag and set them on the desk. He knew it must have been weird, the way he kept staring at Philip, but he couldn't help himself. Ever since he saw the mark on Philip's wrist, confirming the fact that they were each others soulmate, it had been nearly impossible for him to keep his mind off the other boy. He was scared, but he knew he couldn't run from this forever, so he let himself look. He let his thoughts flow freely instead of trying to ignore the ones about how good Philip looked, like he usually would.

Lukas realized as Philip sat down and opened his textbook that  he needed to speak up and tell Philip that he hadn't really asked him to come over so they could study, but to talk about their soulmate marks. It took him a few seconds to work up to courage to actually say something, but eventually he did. "So um... I have a confession to make," he was nervous and it made was painfully obvious by how much his voice shook. Philip looked up from his textbook and nodded, encouraging Lukas to continue. "I didn't actually invite you over to do this project, I just needed an excuse to get you here and I didn't think you'd come if I'd told you I just wanted to talk."

Philip nodded again and turned so he was completely facing Lukas, "what do you want to talk about?" Lukas took a deep breath and pulled up his sleeve, revealing his soulmate mark on his wrist to Philip, "This."

"I knew that was going to be there, but knowing it's there and actually seeing it are two very different things." Philip's face was a mixture of so many different emotions as he spoke that it made it very difficult for Lukas to figure out how he felt. However, it had only been a few hours since he'd seen his initials on Philip's wrist, so even if he couldn't read his face, he had a pretty good idea of what Philip must be thinking right now. So Lukas decided to change the subject slightly. "Did you know before this that you were into guys?" Philip looked at him with confusion, "didn't you?" 

Lukas shook his head, "not really. I mean I guess I kind of always knew that I wasn't into girls the way I should be, but in a town like this being gay isn't really something you can be. I didn't even know that being gay was a thing until my dad brought me into the city with him for the first time and we saw two dudes holding hands. I think I was like twelve at that point, so I was old enough to understand the disgust I heard in my dad's voice when he told me  _ 'son, that there is a couple of faggots. You'd be wise to stay away from people like that.' _ " Lukas shook his head slightly, saddened by the memory of his father saying such hateful things. "Anyway, for a while after that things were normal. But one day I guess my dad caught me looking at a guy the wrong way or something, and when we got home he hit me and accused me of being a _ 'faggot' _ . I didn't understand why it was such a big deal, but still, I tried my hardest to be normal. I even got a girlfriend. Rose was her name, but she broke up with me when she finally got her soulmate mark a few months ago."

Philip's facial expression had shifted during Lukas's story from one full of confusion to one that was full of concern, mixed with a big of anger. "Your dad hit you?!" his voice sounded pretty angry too. Lukas nodded and fixed his eyes on his hands, which were in his lap, "yeah. It use to happen a lot after my mom died. But now it only really happens when he's mad or drunk... or both." 

Out of the corner of his eyes Lukas saw Philip move his chair closer to Lukas's. Then Philip reached out and rested his hand on top of Lukas's. "Hey, look at me?" Lukas could hear that Philip's voice had softened slightly, so he looked up. Instead of seeing the angry expression he'd seen before he found one of sorrow. He looked into Philip's eyes and saw that they were full of compassion, which caused him to relax slightly. "I'm so sorry that happens to you, you don't deserve to be treated that way."

Lukas just shrugged instead of responding, he hadn’t really believed the things Philip said.

 

Philip could tell that Lukas didn't trust what he said and that was not okay with him, so he said it again, but this time he tried to be a little more forceful with his words. He already knew that Lukas was into him, it was hard not to know with how much Lukas kept staring at him, so he decided to take a chance and lean forward, moving his hand up to cup Lukas's cheek before he spoke again. "I mean it. You don't deserve to be treated that way. You're better than that." As he spoke his eyes searched Lukas's for a sign that he believed what he was being told, but he didn't see one. That was when he made the decision to lean in further and place a soft kiss on Lukas's lips. 

At first Lukas didn't respond, which made Philip regret his choice. But after a few second Lukas finally responded by leaning into the kiss and moving his lips against Philip's. 

After a moment Philip pulled away and sat back in his chair. He could feel that he was blushing and he was relieved to look up and see that Lukas was too. "So maybe we should talk about this now," Philip said, gesturing between the two of them. Lukas shrugged, "yeah we probably should. Or, we could just agree now that it's probably in both our best interests to give us a shot and then we can go back to what we were just doing?" He bit his lip and looked back at Philip who was considering what Lukas said. 

 

Philip was quiet for longer than Lukas expected, and it was starting to make him nervous, so he started to talk again. "Of course we could talk about it, if you want? I just don't really see what we need to talk about because like... we both have our soulmate marks and all signs point to us being 'meant to be' so it just kind of makes sense that we should get together. And I mean I already know I kind of like you, but I'm not really sure if you like me too. Or I wasn't sure until you kissed me. But I'm still not totally sure and-" he was cut off by Philip kissing him again. 

This kiss was shorter than the one before, but that didn't make it any less wonderful. When Philip pulled away he was smiling. "Of course I like you, idiot. And you don't have to be so nervous. Trust me, I'm just as scared as you are." Lukas nodded slowly and allowed himself to be comforted by Philip's words. "So... I guess this means I have to tell my dad that I'm gay..." Philip sighed and gently squeezed Lukas's arm in a way that was meant to be comforting, his thumb brushing back and forth, barely touching Lukas's arm. "Yes, I guess it does. But I'll be there if you want, and you're always welcome to come hide out at my place if your dad gets angry." Sighing, Lukas ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about how this talk with his dad was probably going to go, and it wasn't good. But when he looked at his marked wrist and then back up at Philip he realized it didn't really matter because he'd finally found his soulmate and he wasn't about to let anyone, not even his own father, get in the way of his happiness.


End file.
